A Love Forgotten
by XxKrysisxX
Summary: When a forgotten "friend" re-enters aelita's life, will she be able to resist the temptation that so alluringly pulls at her mind?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:The Arrival**_

_My POV_

It had been seven years since I had suspectedly fallen into the sea. I was standing alone on a bridge which hung dangerously above said sea. Seeing as it was made of stone, there was no protective edge, so I stood staring into the never ending abyss.

I felt a sharp pain in my lower spine.

"Shit!" I cried, wondering who my attacker was. I turned around to see three of XANA's thugs had jumped me. I was in for it now.

_Aelita's POV_

"Hey Jeremy!" I shouted, giving him a hug.

"Hello, Aelita." he responded, turning back to his computer.

"So who am I going in with this time?" I asked, anqcious to return to the place I had once called home.

"Me, and we've got Yumi for back-up" murmured Ulrich, barely even turning his head. I could understand why he didn't want to go in. He had been feeling horrible recently, and no one could figure out why.

"Alright, let's get in there then!" I cried out excitedly, and with that we went to Lyoko.

_My POV_

I whirled around fast enough to see a fist come flying straight at my face. I twisted around just fast enough to avoid, but received a swift kick to the knee, making me collapse to the ground. One of my attackers tried to jump on me, but I rolled out of the way and hopped up.

"Its on now, you sorry motherfuckers!" I ran as fast as I could and grabbed one by the arm, twirling him around into his friend. The other ran at me and drawed two daggers, throwing one at me. I jumped out of the way, but he managed to get a decent slice with the other blade. It bit right into my stomach. I cried out in pain but luckily didn't fall. It wasn't over yet. I yelled and dove for the one nearest me and easily landed on top of him. I could feel him beating me but the adrenaline made it impossible to hurt me. He turned so he was on top, but I easily flipped him off of me and he fell into the sea. The one with the dagger tried to jump on me as well, but I hastily got up and grabbed one of his arms and his head over my shoulder

_*crack*_

And just like that another one was down as I kicked him over into the sea as well.

"Two down, one to go" The final one of my attackers picked up the dagger I had dodged earlier and ran at me top speed.

_Aelita's POV_

"Alright, Ulrich let's get going."

_We may have a problem_

"What's the problem, Jeremy?"

_I'm detecting another source of energy much like our own, yet much more...powerful_

A bright column of light flared up and dug a hole in the sky.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, a little on edge

"I don't know," said Ulrich, trying to calm me down, "it looked like something just got tossed into the sea..."

"We should go check it out!" I said, pondering on the possibilities of what caused the light.

_My POV_

"Bring it, you ugly bastard!" I snarled at my last attacker as he hurled himself towards me. He knocked me down and went for a direct stab to the heart, which I caught mid way down and reached forward to headbutt him. He fell away from me and dropped the dagger. I instinctively reached and grabbed it. He lunged to land on top of me again. I knew what to do. I held the dagger straight up off of my stomach and looked away. I heard a snarl, felt a warm splash of liquid on my face and then weight that only a dead body could bring. I eagerly tossed the corpse off of me. I began to walk away, but then heard sounds of talking. I ignored it until a familiar voice pierced my ears. I heard that voice many times in my dreams.

"Aelita" I whispered to myself. I turned around to see her and another person. She looked at me with eyes that were filled with disbelief and agony and...love.

"Lee?" she cried, just barely audible

"Yes, Aelita, it's me" I said and walked over to her and did the thing I had thought of doing for seven long years now...I held her in my arms

_**End Chapter 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Love Forgotten**_

_**Chapter 2:Reunited At Last**_

`*flashback*

_"Aelita!" I screamed, falling into the void of the sea_

_ "LEE!" She cried out reaching out to me, desperately, not wanting to lose me. All she saw was the flash of the beam of light erupt from below her._

_ *_end flashback*

_My POV_

As I hugged her like I wished I could of for the past seven years, I could feel her start to squirm. I slowly backed away and saw that she had tears welling up in her eyes again, threatening to pour out.

"I thought I had lost you! How are you not dead?" she choked, trying as hard as she could to not collapse and sob like a newborn.

"I managed to grab a branch hanging out from the cliff right before impact." I whispered, trying to help her get over her sadness.

"That's impossible, I saw the light!"

"You saw an enemy fall into the sea, not me." I murmured almost under my breath. She had begun to cry. _"Shit,"_ I thought to myself, I'm the _"cause of this"_

I wiped away her tears and kept my hand on her cheek. Her skin was as soft as I had remembered.

"No tears," I said. "I hate it when you cry." She placed her hand over mine.

"_Ahem!" _ came from behind us. I looked over to see her friend, at least I thought he was her friend, staring at us.

"Oh! Ulrich, this is my _brother_ Lee!" I looked over at her quickly, but noticed her eyes said _Play Along!_

_Aelita's POV_

I desperately wanted to tell Ulrich that he wasn't my brother, but I couldn't tell anyone just yet. Seeing my old boyfriend had brought up buried feelings that I had forgotten. But now I had Odd, and he was great.

_Aelita! Ulrich! We're running out of time! I'm pulling you both out_

"Jeremy, wait! I've found my brother and I need you to help him out of Lyoko."

_I guess I can try, but it's dangerous. Are you sure you're prepared to lose him if we fail?_

"...Yes"

_Then let's try. Pulling you all out now._

_My POV_

"AHH! FUCK!" I felt pain from all around. Suddenly everything around me disappeared and it reappeared about a minute later. It was all different. I found myself lying on my hands and knees staring at a gray floor.

"Where am I?" I shouted out, hopping up and getting ready for an attack. I felt two arms wrap around my neck from behind, but instantly relaxed. I knew her body all too well.

"Aelita" I said with a smile, and turned around to hug her back. I noticed a door and thought back.

_This is my Brother, Lee_

Her voice echoed through his mind

"Hey, Aelita, can we talk outside for a second?"

"Sure!" I took her hand in mine and led her outside and shut the door firmly behind us. In half a second I had her pinned against the wall, savagely drinking in the body I had missed for seven long, aching, lonely years. I kissed her and her eyes grew wide, but she slowly adjusted and started kissing me back. As we parted for air, I asked her the question that had been on my mind.

"Why did you call me your brother?" She looked away nervously.

"After I saw you fall, I met these people in Lyoko, and they transported me here, the real world. I thought I had lost you and began having feelings for someone in the group."

"So does that mean we're over?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"I don't know. I just want some time to think. I just need you to wait, please!" At her saying that, I looked her dead in the eye.

"I don't want to wait, Aelita!" I pulled her ear to my mouth.

"I love you." I whispered slowly. I pulled back and began kissing her again, trying to convince her. I gently bit her bottom lip, wanting entrance into her mouth. She slowly decided to let me in, and after that we kissed more passionately. We needed air, so we reluctantly pulled away from each other, breathing heavily. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." she sighed.

_**End Chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Love Forgotten**_

_**Chapter 3:Secrets And Sins**_

_Aelita's POV_

I awoke to feel an arm around my waist. I froze in place, but eventually made myself turn around to see who it was. My head swiveled around slowly, and I saw my boyfriend, Lee, sleeping peacefully beside me. _"Oh Fuck! What happened last night?" _I pulled down the sheet, fearing what might be underneath, or more specifically, what might not be. I released a quiet sigh to see we were both wearing underwear. My face flushed a crimson shade and my mind started having obscene thoughts. _"No! It's only his first day in the real world and the thing on your mind is sex?" _ I got up and started to get dressed, but Lee must have heard me as I felt a pair of arms envelop me.

_My POV_

"Morning, Beauty." I breathed out, encasing Aelita with my arms.

"You were quick to get out of bed." I said

**A/N: Seems me and Aelita had a little Role Reversal there 0_o**

**Thank you to those who get the joke. **(back to story)

As she turned around I planted a kiss on her sweet lips. Her mouth opened instantly and our tongues met. We kept on for a minute but broke for air. Hanging between us was a thin strand of saliva.

"You know, that's the second best way to wake up in the morning" she sighed as we got dressed. We dressed in the same room, though, which gave me an opportunity to get a good look at her...features. I grinned as I let my eyes roam over her nude body. She got dressed quickly so I only got a quick peep at her. When we were dressed I took her hand and let her guide me to the meeting room, where we would tell everyone about our secret.

_Aelita's POV_

As we turned the corner and opened the door to the room, everyone got up and greeted us.

"Hello, all!" I said. "Before we get on with today's news, Lee and I have some of our own."

"What, Aelita?" asked Odd. _"Sorry Odd. You're great but I love Lee" _I thought

"Lee's not my brother, he's my boyfriend." I cried out, hating the pressure in the room. Mouths hung open as Jeremy and Ulrich both came up to me and Lee.

"I think it would be best if you two go out for a while and give us some time to think. This is big news after all." Ulrich said quietly

"I understand" sighed both me and Lee. With that we left the complex and walked away to go find something to do.

_My POV_

We found ourselves in a diner somewhere on twelfth street. We ate in silence and found ourselves roaming the streets soon again.

"I've got an idea of how we can kill the time!" Exclaimed Aelita looking happy. Her smile warped into a devilish grin as I asked her what it was.

"I'll have to show you. C'mon follow me!" she shouted, already running ahead. I followed her to an old abandoned factory. We walked through it until we came to a room that still had electricity. I slowly walked into it, looking around to see what it was. I saw lockers everywhere in aisles. I kept following her until we came to a long, padded bench.

"What are we doing here Aeli-" I was cut off mid-sentence by her mouth over mine. I accepted the kiss and opened my mouth, granting her entrance. Her hands slowly started to wander my body. As her hands grazed over my body, she slowly began to descend and suddenly grabbed my rock hard bulge. I gasped and pulled away from the kiss.

"Aelita, what-" I was cut off again by my own moan as she started moving her hand up and down my length. As much as I hated it I had to move her hand away.

"Are you sure?" With those three words out of my mouth, she slowly began to climb on top of me and straddled my hips. She leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Yes. Take me."

_Innocence be gone_

_We indulge in sin again_

_After all is done_

_We start to sin again_


End file.
